Unlikely
by xXxbailey925xXx
Summary: A HGxDM story! Dramione! HermionexDraco. HermionexMalfoy. I don't care what you call it! I'm really bad at summaries, so bare with me! Just please R&R and end my suffering! It's good I swear! It is a One-shot for now but could turn into more!


I really like the book Ella Enchanted, so I thought, "Hey, I like Twilight, I like Ella Enchanted, WHAT IF THEY WERE TOGETHER

**I know, I'm weird. I like to do STRANGE, NEVER-GOING-TO-HAPPEN pairs. But hey, that's what makes Fanfiction fun! Enjoy. R&R**

**HGxDM**

**Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy**

**No flames please. Suggestions… I'm cool with.**

**Hermione's POV**

**Unlikely **

Sometimes I wish my life can be like some of the muggle books that I used to read before I found out Hogwarts exists. The girls in the stories always get the perfect, handsome, nice guy, I never do. I used to think that I did have that perfect guy, the red haired Gryffindor Keeper. Ron Weasley seemed so perfect, so loyal. Damn was I wrong.

Ron Weasley, _my_ perfect man, cheated on me with Lavender Brown. He told me, he told me to my _face_ when we got together that his relationship with that slut Lavender was over. He told me her didn't give a damn about her and she just 'made him look good' when he was the big Quidditch star. But, no. Their relationship was _far_ from over. As it turns out, my perfect man had been sleeping with Lavender ever since we started our relationship. Not just snogging, but _sleeping _with her! 

Ron always told me that when we shagged each other it was going to be special. He told me that we should wait and sleep together until we were both ready to spend our entire lives together. Now I know he didn't want to sleep with me, because he was busy sleeping with some average whore! The day I found out about them I cried for hours, wasting my tears on that piece of filth. But, now I'm over it. I'm now Head Girl, and still getting perfect marks in everything that I do.

Being Head Girl has its ups and downs, but mostly positives. The only thing that upsets me is that I'm forced to share an 'apartment' with the Head Boy, none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco takes every possible freaking chance to make my life miserable. He takes girls into his room the shag them, and then purposefully makes the most disgusting and _loud_ noises he possibly could! He also brings his little sluts into the 'common room' and starts making out on the couch, while I'm reading. He also is forcing me to call him Draco, and for some reason, it's now a second nature to me. I really try and ignore him though, and set up my own pranks for him. I curse objects that I know that he touches more than me, or I place spells on his personal items to make them spill out some kind of food or drink all over when he walks by. 

Draco and I always antagonize each other, and it doesn't really bother me all that much anymore. It's kind of become a… routine really. He pours milk all over my favorite jeans, and then I hex the peanut butter to turn into poop whenever he looks at it. Childish, I know, but strangely enjoyable. But something that really, really gets under my skin, is that he stopped shagging random girls. I don't know what this makes me nervous, but he's never done it before, gone without sex. Ever since the third year Draco has been taking girls into his room and having them come out with swollen lips and misplaced clothing. Why stop now? I don't know, it's just kind of… strange.

Draco's POV

Why did she have to be so damn irresistible? Why did she have to have an excellent womanly figure? And why the _hell_ did her bushy hair have to straighten out and have an incredibly sexy shine to it? **(AN: Sorry, a little repetitive huh?)**

I knew that after Potter defeated the 'Dark Lord' that the Golden Trio would come back and grace us humble witches and wizards at Hogwarts with their presence, but I didn't know that Granger would become the love of my life. I know, love? But yes, even I know how to love, at least I do now. When I first found out I was in love with the beautiful Hermione Granger, I tried my hardest to fight it. I slept with more girls than usual, and made sure to make Granger miserable. But every time I slept with a girl other than Granger, it just didn't feel right. I just couldn't do it. I felt weak, I felt stupid.

Now I realize that I can't fight this. That this is meant to be. I first realized this when Granger finally found Weasel-bee shagging Lavender Brown. Their relationship ended fast, and many guys tried to get their hands on her, much to my disgust. Even Blaise tried to get in her knickers! I felt like I was in a crowded room, being pushed further and further into a corner as the line grew and grew. But every time Gr – I mean Hermione turned down those hormonal idiots it felt as though I was suddenly breathing fresh air.

I remember seeing Granger sitting on the couch in the common room of the head's apartment, sobbing. I didn't know why, but I felt as if I had to protect her from what was making her cry, I had to make her feel better. So I tried, but all she did was push me away, saying that I needed to stop messing with her and that this wasn't what she needed at the moment. But she finally gave in and told me what happened with the Weasel King and Lavender, and she finally stopped crying. We talked for hours after that, telling each other how bad our lives were, even though my life had been pretty bloody awesome at that moment. Gods, that was the best moment of my life. Granger fell asleep on my lap that night.

I keep antagonizing her, loving it when she tries to get back at me. The look of pride and humor in her eyes as she sees her cup of fire whisky fall onto my head is just priceless. Soon, I started hexing things myself and touching them so then I could see that reaction. Gods, I love that woman.

Hermione's POV

"Harry!" I screamed as he dunked my head under the cool water of the lake as we swam with Ginny and Seamus. The boys just laughed until Ginny hexed the water into whirlpools around them. We laughed until we cried as we looked at their terrified faces.

"Ginny stop!" Harry yelled.

"Not going to happen Harry, dear!" She shouted playfully back.

"You're going to pay for this!" He yelled with mock-seriousness.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Ginny said, giving me a look.

"Hermione! Make her stop!" Seamus yelled, though he looked like he was rather enjoying himself. Ginny and I burst into fits of laughter as we saw their faces slowly turning a sickly green color.

"OK, OK!" Ginny yelled as she muttered the counter spell.

"That was _not_ funny!" Harry screeched as he swam over to where we were treading water. "I almost threw up!" There was obviously a hint of humor in his voice.

"Me too!" Seamus agreed.

"Oh, Harry I am so sorry! How could I ever repay you?" Ginny asked in a faux-seductive voice. Apparently Harry believed it because his eyes glazed over and his cheeks became a rosy color.

"Umm… what?" Seamus and I burst into hysterics.

"How will I ever repay you?" Ginny was still using her seductive tone, but its effect was less overpowering because of the laughter that she was choking.

"Gods Ginny, you could be a veela with that type of voice." Harry murmured. Ginny just laughed with Seamus and me.

"Well, this has been fun, but I'll leave you two to… whatever you're doing." I snickered. Ginny and Harry though me a glare.

"I'm with you!" Seamus cried out as he followed me out of the water. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself, looking for a good place to change.

"Hey, Seamus?" I asked, he looked up. "I'm going to change in the Quidditch locker room, can you meet me outside?"

"Sure!" He replied enthusiastically. I was going to need to break it to him _sometime_ that I didn't think of him as more than a friend.

"OK, I'll see you soon then?"

"Yea, soon."

I made my way to the locker room and saw that the Slytherin team was practicing on the pitch nearby. I would be safe then, there were no girls on the Slytherin team. I decided that, because no one would be barging in on me, to take a nice shower before walking up to Hogwarts with Seamus. I stripped myself of my clothing and got into the shower, leaving my towel and clothes by my bag. I smiled as I felt the warm water cover my body and I sighed in ecstasy. Suddenly, I heard the door to the locker room open and close and I muffled a scream.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called.

"Draco!" I sighed, slightly relieved that it wasn't Burkley or Finch. "I'm in the shower, can you please vacate the area and go to the _boy's_ locker room?"

"No," He said in a smug voice, I could almost hear his smirk. "I would much rather stay here."

"But you can't!" I screeched. "I'm in the _shower_ Draco!"

"Exactly."

"You're such a bloody prick!" Panic was filling my voice, I had left my clothes by my bag… all the way across the room.

"Does my presence bother you, Hermione?" He asked playfully.

"Yes, it actually does." I responded though gritted teeth. 

"Why would that be?" Amusement saturated his voice.

"My bloody clothes are all the way _across_ the bloody room, Malfoy!"

"Draco." He corrected automatically.

"OK then, Draco, leave!"

"Just come out in your towel!" He called, exasperated. For some reason, a reason I couldn't understand, I _knew_ that he knew my towel was by my robes.

"That is with my clothes too Draco!" I called, still hysteric.

"Oh, it seems like you're in a wee bit of a predicament?" He didn't sound like he regretted the situation at all, he was enjoying himself. This boy made me sick!

"No, you will be in a _wee_ bit of a predicament if you do not leave _now_!" I said the last word with as much malice as I could possibly fit into it.

"That isn't my problem Hermione." He laughed.

"Just bring me my clothes and towel and put them on the ground by the shower!" 

"Fine, fine. You're such a prude." Draco mumbled as he shuffled toward the shower.

"Here!" He said, opening the curtain a small amount.

"Get _out_!" I screamed.

"Well, where do you want me to put them!" He yelled back, unconsciously opening the curtain. I tried to cover myself up, but it was too late. He had obviously seen something because he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What did you see!" I shrieked.

"Oh, I saw everything." He smiled as I fumbled with the curtain that was now wrapped around me. I snatched the towel out of his hands and gave him the most frightening glare that I could muster, and I saw him smile falter.

"Get. Out." I said, seething. I wrapped the towel around myself and got out of the shower, shoving him out of my way in the process.

"Gods, you are so ungrateful!" He sounded exasperated.

"And what do _I_ have to be grateful to _you_ for?" I asked, sarcasm saturating my voice.

"Why, I have been trying to be kind to you, but you are just so _insufferable_!" 

"Just go away." I waved my hand dismissively in his general direction. Suddenly, hands were around my waist and I could not get them off. I pried and pried at his fingers, but they were unmovable. 

"Go away? Do you really want me to go away?" The hurt in his voice sounded sincere.

"Yes. I want you to go away." My voice was shaking though, for he was tracing circles on my waist with his thumb.

"You don't sound like you do." He said with a smirk.

"I do Draco, I want you to leave." My dismissal didn't even sound convincing to me.

"No Hermione, you want me to stay. You want me to kiss you like there is no tomorrow." He whispered in my ear.

"No," I whispered back. "I do not." As I said this I thrust his hands off of my waist and went into a bathroom stall in order to change into decent clothing.

"I know that you feel the same way that I do Hermione." Malfoy's voice was pleading.

"Ma-Draco, I don't feel any way about you. Now, please get out of the girl's locker room." I tried to sound calm, but I could still feel the way that his thumbs traced my hips, it left a tingling sensation behind.

"Oh." Was all he said before I could hear the door closing and Draco walking out. I sighed in relief, but somehow felt empty. I couldn't be feeling any attraction to Draco, could I? No, impossible. This boy has been prejudiced against "Mud bloods" ever since my first day of Hogwarts. I would _never_ feel anything for this boy but extreme abhor.

Three weeks later.

Thoughts of Draco filled my mind. Yesterday, while I _thought_ that I was completing my potions essay, I looked down and noticed that I had just wasted two feet of parchment by writing his name in hearts all over it. I was being absurd!

Draco's perfect hair constantly filled my mind. I thought of how he walked, how he talked, how those gorgeous full lips looked… I needed help. I wanted to talk to someone about this, but I couldn't talk to Harry. Harry would just freak out and tell me to re-think this. Ginny would surely tell Harry, so that was out as well. I didn't have anyone to talk to. 

Every time I heard his name, even just heard _any_ name starting with the letters D or M, I immediately looked around, blushing. I could tell that Ginny noticed, because she always gave me that knowing look, the look that was so devious and, at the same time, _wise_. I don't know what is happening to me, this is totally different from what I felt for Ron. It is just so much stronger. I couldn't be in… _love_ with him, could I? 

I tried to distract myself. I threw myself into my studies and tried to ignore Draco as much as possible. When I started getting months ahead in all of my classes, Harry started to get suspicious. He didn't know that I liked _Draco_, but he knew that I liked _someone_. Seamus obviously thought that it was him, because he started to hang around me more than usual. Ignoring Draco wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. He always seemed to appear, and it didn't help that we shared a dorm. Draco didn't used to do his homework in the lobby, which is where _I_ do my homework. I just don't know what to expect anymore.

I was walking out of the potions room, when suddenly a hand slithered out of the closet and pulled me in. I screamed, but a hand covered my mouth.

"Quiet, someone might hear."

Draco's POV

Why didn't she like me? _Everyone_ likes me. Girls flock to me! But Hermione, she's so different. She is the only girl in the whole school that doesn't fall all over me. Except the Weaselette, but she doesn't count as a girl, or human. Gryffindor's have even been in my bed! I can't get her out of my mind. She's so beautiful! But not only that, she's smart. I don't know why, but even her clumsiness turns me on! Everything about her is perfect, no matter what anyone else says.

I need to find a way to make Hermione like me. I knew that she wouldn't, I mean, I've been an arse to her since she first walked into Hogwarts! This made me remember the chat that I had with Blaise about this a week ago.

_I was sitting in the lobby, thinking about Hermione. Blaise was reading a book, trying to look like he wasn't watching me. Blaise had been worried about me, ever since I started loving Hermione. I knew I'd been acting different, but I didn't think that it was that incredibly noticeable._

"_That's it!" He shouted suddenly, breaking the quiet stillness._

"_What?" I asked innocently._

"_Don't play dumb, Malfoy! Why are you acting so strange? What girl has you hung up!?" He yelled. I ignored the first part of his statement, and focused on the end._

"_Why do you think it's a girl?" I asked indignantly._

"_Well, it's bloody obvious! You have stars in your eyes all the time! You are whipped! But by who?" He asked, mostly to himself. Blasé had always been too smart for his own good._

"_Do you really want to know?" I was almost whispering, half talking to myself._

"_Yea, I do." He still sounded angry._

"_Hermione Granger."_

"_The mud-blood? Are you ser-" Blaise broke off because I jumped out of my seat and grabbed his neck._

"_Don't call her that!" I said through my teeth._

"_OK, OK, man, calm down!" He sounded scared._

"_Sorry, and yea, I'm serious." I commented as I made my way back to the couch._

"_W-o-w," Blaise turned the word into three syllables. "Hermione. And to think, you poked fun at me when I wanted to get with her!"_

"_I didn't know her back then." I muttered under my breath._

"_So, what are you going to do?" He sounded serious._

"_I-I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."_

"_You love her don't you!" He shouted._

"_Yea mate, I think I do."_

"_You bloody prick!" He didn't say it as an insult, but as congratulation._

"_Thanks." I was relieved he didn't hate me for it._

"_Do you think she likes you back?" This was the question that I'd been dreading. I put my head in my hands, shaking it in absolute misery._

"_No."_

"_I'm sure that she could-"_

"_No, Blasé, she couldn't. Have you even been here for the last seven years? Have you even seen how I've treated her? I've been a monster." I shook my head one last time before looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm tortured every day by the fact that I ruined my chances with a perfect girl like her by being a total prick."_

"_Gods Malfoy, you really do love her, don't you?" He sounded surprised._

"_Is that such a shock? That I love someone?"_

"_No, it's not that, it's just… this isn't just another notch in your belt, is it?" He didn't sound like he was being suspicious, just verifying a fact._

"_No, she's so much more than that."_

"_Listen… I know what you can do!" Blaise shouted in revelation, jumping out of his seat and ran out of the room._

"_OK, you can tell me later then!" I shouted after him, completely confused._

I haven't talked to Blaise since. I think he has been avoiding me. What his plan was, I have no idea, but I know it can't be good.

I waited outside the potions room, I was going to tell her how I feel. I was going to kiss her like there was no tomorrow, no matter what. If she rejected me, then I would leave her alone. I would go back to the way I was before. But, she didn't come out. _Everyone_ but Hermione came out of that potions room, I was sure of it. Could she be in trouble?

No, not her. Anyone but her.

That is the only thought that came to my mind as I rushed into the potions room, looking frantically around for the love of my life.

"Hermione!" I shouted, looking under desks and around all corners of the room. Then, I heard a muffled scream and a bump coming from the potions closet.

"Hermione!" I yelled again as I ran toward the door, scared for her life. I tugged the door open and gasped at the scene that was playing out in front of me. Blasé was on top of Hermione, his mouth on hers. His hands were exploring her body in a way that _I_ had only dreamed of. A flood of anger rushed though my body. How could he betray me like this. I hooked my arm back and punched Blaise in the nose, hearing the sickening crack of it breaking. Blood soaked my hand as I pulled it back, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was Hermione. I pulled Hermione out of the closet and rushed her out of the potions room.

I scrambled to find a place to put her because she was a mess. Tears were streaming down her face, Blaise's blood covered her chest, and her clothes were in disarray. I suddenly remembered the Room of Requirement. I ran to the room and past it three times, thinking that I needed a safe place for my love as hard as I possibly could. Finally, the door appeared and I ran to it, banging my head into it in the process. None of that mattered, the pain in my head was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. **(AN: Sorry, a bit ironic. I'm melodramatic, forgive me.)**

The Room of Requirement had turned into a bedroom. There were soft pillows everywhere, soft things covering every surface. It was obviously the perfect spot for Hermione to just lay down and rest for a while.

"Hermione?" I asked tentatively, my voice a low whisper.

"Yea?" Her voiced cracked, it broke my heart.

"I am so sorry. I can't believe that Blaise would betray me like that, even after I told him how I felt-" I cut myself off, I hadn't meant to say that.

"What do you mean, how you felt?" Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up at me with honest curiosity.

"I love you Hermione. I know this isn't the right place and it isn't the right time, but I do. I have loved you since the first moment that I met yo-" I was interrupted by her lips on mine. Her lips were smooth, soft, warm. It was such a pleasant feeling, kissing her. It was _nothing_ like kissing those other girls. This wasn't only full of lust, it was full of love. Hermione loved me too. My heart leapt for joy at the thought.

Hermione tried to pull away, but with a moan of protest I pulled her right back, kissing her passionately. She giggled and smiled against my lips, forcing me to smile also. She tried to pull away, and this time I let her.

"I love you too." She said in a shy voice. I just smiled as I pulled her into a hug. I put my mouth to her hear and whispered, my lips brushing her neck.

"Love me in the morning?"

"Always."

**Did you like it? Should I make this into more? You decide!! Send me a review if you want me to continue, you can even send me one if you **_**don't**_** want me to continue! I love you all and I hoped you liked my fluffy and exciting and amazing story. OK, that's my opinion. This is probably my best work. Don't blame me if it sucks! Blame… OK I'm not going to put that because I do not put my political opinion in my stories. Anyways, R&R!!**

**This was 9 pages on word, I think I did pretty well!!**

**Ciao,**

**Carly Rae**


End file.
